


Goodnight...

by MaddiKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon x original character, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Sasuke x OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke watched the sky, eating a bento box he'd found upon returning home. He hears a voice, while a little rough around the edges, that he'd heard a few times before hand which he found comfort in without knowing to whom it belonged. Upon catching a glimpse of a girl leaving his house after assumably dropping off a meal for him, he shrugs and accepts the offer after her golden eyes make him realize who she was upon having met her when they were younger after the massacre. She seemed to want to make him smile while he was still skeptical of if she was just another fan girl, but since the food was good, he didn't see any harm and had no money to buy dinner that night anyway. Upon almost instantly hearing footsteps on the other side right after he caught her leaving the compound, he added two and two together to realize it was the same girl who'd been singing every night whenever he happened to be outdoors to hear it. Upon hearing her finish the song and sob to herself, he found himself alone again as she went quickly inside in tears and softly gave her a simple "Goodnight" before taking himself to his bed to rest, dreaming sweetly if only for that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight...

**Author's Note:**

> There are two version of Kanata. A Kunoichi version, and a civilian version. The current ficlet you are reading associates to her civilian bio and not the former. Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment on any of my material ^^

Kanata stood outside of the Uchiha compound in her own backyard that night, standing under the stars, sadly looking upon her brother's grave. She sighed softly before she gathered up the courage to begin singing that special song Grandma always sang to them as children before her passing. On the other side of the compound wall was a young Uchiha boy, the last one. He was sitting on the porch as he stared at a bento box in his hand, chopsticks in the other and peered into the box of food. It was the same as last time yet he knew not of who this came from.

"Same thing as last time..." He paused for a while unable to come up with a name and asked himself, "but who would send me this?" He questioned, not remembering her giving him one the first time he met her. It would take some time for the memory to resurface as he shut out a lot of things from his past and had dismissed her gift and believed she was another fangirl giving him reason to believe he should block it out. He looked up at the stars after he started eating, seeing a shooting star twinkle and jolt across the sky that faded into nothing more than stardust. His attention perked itself when he began hearing a soft melody from across the wall. He looked in the direction of the melody—it was a girl's voice, soft and soothing, but rough around the edges.  
"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red, from the tears I shed, swollen as I cry.... Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a boy who's gone afar. He can't be found though I search all day, my sad dreams come once more..." the voice shuddered slightly, avoiding letting out a cry in pain from losing her brother. Her voice was sad, shaky, but it wasn't bad. Perhaps if she practiced more, she would be even better yet what he heard now wasn't the last time he would hear it again and that seemed to give him some comfort as he had heard her a few times beforehand when he sat outside once he thought about it. Yet, he knew not of who the girl was who sang the song. 

The next month, she arrived at his house. He had just gotten into only his boxers and didn't bother to put on a shirt before hearing a tray and a few plates tap and softly rattle in the direction of the back porch. He went to the door quickly to see if it was an intruder, yet he found himself alone. It was silent except for the soft sound of crickets in the grass before it began to drizzle—and then rain. Sasuke suddenly saw movement and caught a figure within his peripheral vision heading towards the entrance of the compound not too far from his house. He looked towards it and caught a glimpse of a young girl looking back at him if only for a second, her golden eyes piercing through the rain in the gentle moonlight that shown between the clouds and rekindling his memory of her giving him the flowers, bento box, and a card that reminded him to always smile not long after he lost his clan, "That girl again..." He glared softly as he still wondered if she was just a fangirl, but she didn't seem to be looking for acknowledgement and his mind began to wonder why she wanted him to smile as none of the girls were ever selfless with their intentions towards him as per usual. He did remember how good her cooking was as he decided he might as well not waist the food and her efforts as he didn't have money for dinner that night, "I guess I can let her continue... The food is good." He admitted softly to himself with a semi-monotone as he took his time to finish the meal. He seemed surprised, hearing the same song, the same voice very soon after and realized by the rustling of grass on the other side of the wall that she must've lived right next to him as it didn't take long from her leaving to hearing the footsteps on the other side. He was unaware of this the entire time but it was now clear of who brought these meals yet no name to be found. How had she gotten past his detection the first few times if she wasn't even a shinobi? He wondered, ".... Why didn't I hear her before...?" 

He stared with a focused glare at the food that was different than before, taking a bite and swallowing, "Hm?" He was surprised by a familiar taste in the onigiri, "...." He took it in before frowning as he remembered his mother's cooking, "Just like hers... way back then." He then gave a faint smile, "Maybe I can get used to this...," He kept eating contently to the taste before getting to garlic roasted cherry tomatoes, lightly salted and peppered with softened skin and a small bite to it as he noticed chilly oil was added, and ate them before looking up at the night sky as she sang the last verse. He frowned, hearing the door.

"Tak!" It shut. He had heard her begin to sob to herself as she went into her house and assumably to her room. He was alone another night—company-less but her singing was just enough to console him if only for a little while.

"See you next time, then..." He placed the box at the door, all the food eaten before he gazed at the stars with saddened, lonely eyes and went inside. He stood at the door and glanced back one last time with some curiosity of the girl, "Goodnight..." he then went to his bedroom, thinking to himself in deep thought about what had been going on as of late before he found himself drifting off to sleep, finding himself dreaming of his mother when his life was once happier...


End file.
